vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkseid
Description Darkseid is the ruler of the planet Apokolips and an enemy of Superman. He is a New God who seeks to find the Anti-Life equation to conquer the universe and destroy all free will. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | Varies. 4-B '''to '''3-B | At least 5-A | 2-B | Unknown Name: ''' Uxas, Darkseid '''Origin: DC Comics Gender: '''Male '''Age: Hundreds of Thousands of Years | Unknown, Beyond Regular Space and Time Classification: Alien, New God, God of Evil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Intelligence, Immortality (Types 1), Energy Manipulation, Energy Waves, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control, Teleportation, Flight, Size-Alteration, Time Manipulation/Time Travel | Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal, Conceptual, Space-Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level (Constantly depicted as a threat to Superman) | Varies. Solar System level (Most avatars of Darkseid are capable of easily defeating the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman. Once an avatar of Darkseid defeated an entire team of beings comparable to Green Lanterns) to Multi-Galaxy level (The absolute strongest Avatars of Darkseid were capable of fighting against two Doctor Fates at once, and also acted as 1/5 of a power that matched the Anti-Life Entity and destroyed a universe) | At least Large Planet level (Strong enough to hold open a hole in space-time, and knocked Superman unconscious with an Omega beam) | Multiverse level (See feats) | Unknown Speed: Massively FTL+ (Scaling from Superman) | Massively FTL (Scaling from Superman) | At least FTL (Scaling from Superman) | Immeasurable | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable | Unknown Striking Strength: Universal | At least Class XTJ to Multi-Galactic | At Least Class XKJ (Superior to Superman) | Multiversal | Unknown Durability: Universe level | Solar System level to Multi-Galaxy level '''| At least '''Large Planet level | Multiverse level | Unknown Stamina: Nigh-Limitless | Infinite, as he is Non-Corporeal Range: Cross-Universal | Unknown | Unknown | Multiversal | Unknown Intelligence: Vastly Superhuman (Darkseid possesses intelligence that surpasses even the greatest minds in the universe. With this he is an excellent strategist, and has proven that not only sheer force of strength and power has aided him in battles. He is also a genius combatant and military expert, with countless years of Experiences. His true form is that of a 4th Dimensional, Conceptual Entity who exists across the entire Multiverse) Standard Equipment: Boom tubes normally, has acquired non-standard power ups, such as Soulfire and the Anti-Life Equation at different times. Weaknesses: Darkseid is vulnerable to Radion (a lethal substance to New Gods), he is often overconfident and does not use his powers to their fullest extent. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '-New God Physiology:' The beings of Apokolips and New Genesis call themselves gods and live in a realm called the Fourth World which is outside normal space and time. Their strength is due to their relative proximity to the Source, a mysterious energy which fuels the divine powers of the beings in Apokolips and New Genesis, as well as other powerful beings in the DC Multiverse. The New Gods are singular through the Multiverse and exist in every universe as a manifestation of their true selves. *'Superhuman Strength:' Uxas is a very powerful being from the planet Apokolips. However, his strength varies on his incarnation. Despite his strength fluctuations, his strength alone is a force to be reckoned with. He can easily destroy colossal objects, overpower far stronger characters especially cosmic beings, has the capability to bend and break any man-made material, lift massive objects, and easily demolish immensely fortified infrastructures. His strength is so great that he can easily overpower heavyweights such as Superman and Wonder Woman in hand to hand combat or even overpower the entire Justice League, including their heavy hitters. *'Superhuman Speed:' Uxas, as a New God from Apokolips, is immensely fast, being capable of evenly battling against Superman and other Metahumans of comparable speed. *'Invulnerability:' Darkseid is extremely resistant to most forms of physical and mental harm. Darkseid's full durability capacity varies depending on the incarnation. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, humans couldn't even begin to harm him, bullets bounce off him, rockets, bombs and lasers won't even leave a mark on him, and high-voltage energy emissions can't penetrate through him. He can also withstand direct strikes from Anti-Monitor and his Anti-Matter blasts, a point blank planetary explosion. Despite his resistance, powerful beings like Superman or the Martian Manhunter can cause him great distress and pain, as well as divine weapons such as Aquaman's Trident and Wonder Woman's Sword, forged by the Olympian God Hephaestus. Also, materials forged from his home realm can hurt him as well. He, like all New Gods, is vulnerable to Radion. *'Superhuman Stamina:' It is generally accepted that Darkseid can maintain continuous movement and strenuous exercise for unlimited periods of time without ever getting weary or tired in the process, and it that regard, he can battle other aliens for extended amounts of time before tiring. *'Immortality:' As a New God, Darkseid is immortal and has an extended lifespan which allows him to exist indefinitely. He doesn't age, wither, or degrade. *'Omega Effect:' Darkseid wields a cosmic energy field called "Omega Effect", a force of entropy from the destructive side of the Source, which proves integral, as it is the core from which his other abilities manifest from. This effect allows him to transverse through time and space, also enabling him to break barriers and force-fields. *'Omega Beams: '''Darksei*d's most destructive use of the Omega Effect. He focuses this power as a form of concussion that fires from his eyes. He has complete control over it that he can change its path or its intended purpose at will allowing for teleportation, transmutation, or instant disintegration. He can make it travel in a straight line, curve, bend, or twist around corners. When it hits a target, it quickly reduces the target into nothing. His Omega Beams are proven ineffective against Wonder Woman's bracelets, as they were created from the Olympian Aegis. Darkseid once pierced Anti-Monitor's shell and brought him to his knees during the Darkseid war. *'Telepathy:' Darkseid can easily read minds of others anywhere in entire Universe. In this ability, he can also attack or invade someone's mind with images. *'Mind Control:' Darkseid can control the actions, thoughts and speech of humans just by thinking. In the scope of this ability, he can apparently, control and take over 100 individuals at once, indicating the capacity potential his brain can achieve. *'Telekinesis:' Darkseid can mentally influence the movement of objects and people with his mind; he often makes things float with simple gestures of his hand. *'Matter Manipulation: Darkseid can transmute and manipulate matter, and in extension atoms, at will; he can destroy humans with a mere thought, and as such, he can even create his own creature complexions by design out of nothing, as he did when he created the being known as Strayne. Also, Darkseid can cause organisms to degrade and de-evolve. *'Erosion Blasts: '''Darkseid is able to project energy from his hands as well as his eyes. To this effect the blasts can sustain damages from eradication to withering in effect, using both aspects to a devastating degree. *'Teleportation: Darkseid can teleport himself and other beings anywhere in the entire Universe even through other dimensions at a mere thought. *'Size Alteration:' Darkseid can easily manipulate his size, density and mass just by thinking, enabling him to become any size he wants. *'Chronokinesis: '''Darkseid can move and transverse through time at ease. '''Key:' Pre-Crisis Avatars | Post-Crisis Avatars | Post-Flashpoint Avatars | True Self | With the Anti-Life Equation 'Feats:' Regular Universesare the size of bubblesin the reality of New Genesis New Gods are higher beings with emanations in each universe Darkseid's Avatars are extrusions of his nearly infinite energy New Genesis exists in a higher vibratory world New Gods are immune to the effects of Crises True New Gods can easily create universes Darkseid's "death" resulted in him falling over the entire multiverse Darkseid's true form made space-time across the entire multiverse collapse Darkseid's true form created countless realities to torture Shilo Noman Notes: -Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. -The canonicity of the "Death of the New Gods" series is very uncertain, as it strongly contradicted the much more prominent, and qualitatively superior, "Final Crisis" event. Gallery Darkseid Kirby.jpg|Pre-Crisis Darkseid Post Crisis Darkseid.jpg|Post-Crisis Darkseid Darkseid PC 2.jpg Apokolips.jpg|The planet of Apokolips Darkseid Final Crisis.jpg|Darkseid during Final Crisis Anti Life Equation.jpg|The Anti-Life Equation Darkseid Fourth Wall Thumbs Down.jpg|Darkseid Doesn't Approve Darkseid New 52.jpeg|New 52 / Post-Flashpoint Darkseid Darkseid War Darkseid.jpg|Darkseid during Darkseid War Omega Beamz.jpg|Omega Beams Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Hax Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2